Munifex Legion (Aegloshian)
A Munifex Legion (Plural), Munifex-Breed, or Munifex Warrior is the lowest and most common breed of Aegloshian Norozu. They are scientifically known as "Humilisnubes" (Literally Low Cloud). They are also called "The Swarm" or "Legion", in reference to their ludicrous numbers and their almost supernatural coordination capabilities even without a higher command. There is debate of whether or not the Munifex-Breed should classify as a Norozu Combat-Form due to the extreme multi-purpose role they serve. __ToC__ Appearance The most basic Munifex-Breed is of a generally brown colouration all across its carapace, 6 glowing red eyes, and more opaque claws on its back 4 appendages. It has the body posture resembling that of an insect, however with 4 legs it uses for great mobility and 4 back-appendages which serve as serrated blades. The back 2 legs are noticeably larger than the front two, as they (The front) has larger, sharp claws to be used as weapons. They have a moderately sized tail that ends in a spike as well. It has a large mouth that is built not dissimilar to the Earth Tyrannosaurus Rex; clearly designed to crush whatever enters it with mostly blunt but very durable and dangerous teeth. Normally unseen is also a second, sharper mouth at the back of the throat which serve to tear apart whatever goes near. When running, a Munifex-Breed is usually seen adopting a more bipedal stance; running only with its hind legs as it preps its bladed appendages to tear apart whatever target is needed. Anatomy Out of all the Norozu breeds, the Munifex Breed is the most tame with the most basic set of organs, relative to other breeds. They possess 4 hearts and 2 large lungs as well as 12 smaller lungs, allowing them to sustain higher performance across long periods of time without breathing. This also makes them incredibly difficult to properly kill since even though one may be knocked out, there is no real way to ensure one is dead unless you overkill the Munifex, which is the norm. In addition, the Munifex-Class' entire outer body is covered in a thick carapace which is completely bullet proof to large-caliber rounds and requires sustained 50. Caliber rounds for tens of seconds at a time before a Munifex-Class is properly injured or killed. They are around the size of large dogs or wolves so attempting to overpower this mass of muscle is not advised. As noted above, the Munifex has several types of bladed and melee weaponry built into its body. Its 4 appendages on its back are all serrated, clearly meant to tear apart flesh while its claws are designed and built to tear through armoured targets while its mouth is built to completely crush targets. To help it with its mission, the tail is armed with a spike which is penetrated into larger targets to give the Munifex better grip as it tears into the target. Distance wouldn't help in combat either as a Munifex-Breed is able to run upwards of 400 mph; as fast as most Civilian Vehicles. All of this makes the Munifex Breed a dangerous foe to allow to get into melee range with as it is perfectly suited for such encounters. To make matters worse for its enemies, the Munifex is amped up on adrenaline levels that would normally kill any other being and thereby making it all the more dangerous as having holes blown in its body and limbs torn off (without hitting vital organs) would do little to faze it. Military Value The Munifex Breed has 3 major advantages; Expendability, Utility, and Expandability. Being the lowest breed of the Aegloshian Norozu, the Munifex is obviously the most expendable. To add, it takes very little time to field entire swarms of Munifex-Breeds with Norozu Transports breeding and fielding billions of Munifex-Classes in mere hours during planetary invasions. It is because of this expendability that the Norozu are known for sending a few transports loaded with trillions of Munifex-Classes and nothing else in order to invade and hold a planet; sending further waves in the multiple billions should the initial wave fail until the planet is eventually overran. The next major advantage humans has seen is how much utility a Munifex-Class has. Examples include being scouts, tunnellers, cannon fodder, strategic Anti-Armour swarms, and notably, its sheer adaptability. As the most genetically basic breed, this allows for massive variations; with so many variations being noted that it outnumbers all known species to Humanity. The last advantage is simply expandability. One of the cornerstones of a Munifex-Breed is the fact that each Munifex-Breed holds a small gland in its spine which is the equivalent of a Colony Seed. Should the situation require it, a single Munifex-Breed is capable of setting up a small colony and begin generating thousands of other Munifex-Classes within the hour under optimal conditions. This is why entire planetary invasions can be done with nothing but Munifex-Breeds as they can conquer, hold, and generate. Entire asteroid belts has been converted into factories for Norozu Breeds simply because a swarm of Munifex-Breeds once passed by. It is for these reasons that although they're the easiest to kill (comparatively) and the most expendable, they're still an invaluable asset to the Aegloshian Norozu and it is imperative that each and every Munifex is eliminated and melted down with plasma lest risk a Hive being set up on-world. Known Variants *Sky Type: Evolved with wings, these are even more dangerous than the normal type as they now have extreme aerial mobility and can fly into high atmospheres. Whenever the Norozu are described as literally blocking out the skies, it is usually the Sky Type. *Armour Type: A more heavily armoured variant. Although slower, these Munifex-Breeds possesses a lesser version of a Tyrant's Carapace and it's not uncommon for Light Railguns to glance right off the carapace, with 50. Caliber rounds no longer dealing any damage. *Spitter Type: A variant with an acid sprayer replacing the tail spike and 2 of the back appendages. This acid is known to melt straight through tank armour in moments and a human if sprayed upon could be reduced to a puddle in literal seconds. Luckily, the glands that hold the acid are semi-lightly armoured so sustained fire is able to prevent them from utilizing their acid. *Needler Type: An Anti-Personnel variant. Built into its carapace are now sharp spikes that can eject outwards at speeds rivalling that of light Railguns; tearing straight through medium-armoured targets and personnel alike. *Suicider Type: Variants fired out of Norozu transports like missiles. Their head is way more armoured than even the Armour-Type in order to smash into enemy shields and bulkheads before crawling and tearing it apart from the inside. Luckily the rest of the body is more lightly armoured to compensate for the heavier armour on its head. Unluckily, they are also filled with much more acid than the Spitter Type and its destruction without a shield could mean the melting of the hull. *Inspector Type: A basic addition. Although appearance-wise they look no different (Beyond the presence of a few small tendrils around the body), these variants has multiple trillions of sensory nerves across its entire body. Although all Aerozu forms is able to analyze and adapt, these specialists specifically serve this purpose and entirely new and unique infections or weapons can be analyzed in mere minutes and a counter-breed be born minutes after that. *Shadow Type: a Heavily specialized stealth-variant usually used for assassinations of low to medium-priority targets. While lightly armoured to the point that a well-placed 50. Caliber round can kill it, its carapace is now capable of electroreflection, effectively making it invisible both to the naked eye as well as via vibration or infrared tracking. Their feet are also padded so they're practically silent when climbing and moving. *Infection Type: An uncommon but not rare breed is a Munifex that's completely covered in Norozu infection spores. If it is encountered on the battlefield, it is almost certain the entire opposing enemy force is already infected and will turn into a Norozu-Form in due time. It can also breathe a spray of Infection Spores to convert a target in seconds, usually after pinning said target. *Psi Type: Arguably the most dangerous variant is a Psychically-Gifted Munifex. They're usually sentient and can operate as miniature commanders as well as being able to read the minds of enemies as well as being capable of intercepting and reading enemy transmissions. If in a dangerous enough spot, Psi Types are known to use their psychic powers to enslave or kill enemies by shattering their brains. Category:Akreious